Neko Girl
by CatEyes16
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Cat that somehow made it into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. Will love bloom between her and Hiei? Better then it sounds, I hope.
1. Did I Lose My Mind

**AN: **Hello again, this is CatEyes16 writing a new story about Hiei of course. No this is not a sequel to His Need. This is a separted piece that still about romance with the little fire demon of my dreams. Yup, I am sadly that pathetic. Oh, in case you have not noticed, I still don't have Microsoft Word that means I still don't have a spelling and grammer check and I am sorry about all the mistakes that will take place here (lets face it, I suck at spelling and I do have problems with grammer). Hopefully I will one day have some program with spell check that won't cost me an arm and a leg. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece and I can't promise that I will update often, but I will try my hardest to. This story is about a girl that had somehow ended up in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. The timimg takes place a few years after the Demon World Tourament. How will see react when she meets them, and will love bloom between her and her favorite fire demon.**Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its people. I do however own Neko as known as Cat.**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_"Telepathy"_

**Flashback, ****AN****, or Change of scenery**

When I was born, the first thing I did when the doctor spanked me wasn't crying; no instead I said "meow". My parents had thus named my Cat. Thats it, no Catrina, no Cathrine, just Cat. Like most cats, I hate the rain. It's not like I have a fear of getting wet or anything, I just hate cold water. Swimming pools and showers at least have heaters, but the rain is always cold. And yet where am I now, out in a park, dead at night, pouring rain. How in the hell did I end up here? My day had started out fine up until one in the afternoon that is.

**Flashback**

Beep, beep, beep! "Shut the hell up!" I slammed my hand down on my alram clock. I nevered did like waking up early in the morning, but I do have to work today. Damn, don't get me wrong I like working at the coffee shop, but I hate opening. Its always so crowded and we are short on staff. It gives me a headache, but we all need to make a living somehow.

After fighting with the sheets to free myself, I stumbled into the bathroom and got ready for a much needed shower to wake myself up. Hot showers always help put me in a better mood, just like coffee. Now that I am squeaky clean, its time to get dress and eat breakfast, then head to work. I take a glance in the mirror and see a blury vision of me, sometimes I forget to put on my glassess, I am blind without them. There we go, now I can see. I have short length dirty blonde hair (like a few inches from my shoulders short), brown eyes, full lips, tan skin, nicely shaped eyebrows, and a heart shaped face. My glassess make my eyes seem a bit large, but its cute or so I have been told. I am not fat by any means, nor am I overly skinny with medium size breast, a tight ass, and athletic legs. The only real thing that throws off my apperance is my height. I only reach up to 4ft 8in, a legal miget. It maked people think that I am 14 to 16 instead of checking myself out to make sure my uniform is clean and ironed I had out the door to my work place.

The door bell dinged as I pushed the door open, some of my coworkers including my best friend were already there getting things ready for the big rush that happens excatly when we open, seven o'clock a.m. My best friend is surpisingly my boss, her name is Caithy. When she first hired me she told me it was because that I looked cute and thought I would attarct more customers. What she did not expect was me being one of the greatest workers she ever hired. I've been employee of the month since the day I was hired.

"Hi Cat. You're a little late rough morning?"

"No, I just ran into some traffic is all. L.A. traffic sucks this time of morning, sorry."

"It's cool, hurry up and clock in though, we will be opening in ten minuites and your station needs to be ready."

"I'm on it." That's how the day started. Time flies by quickly during our morning rush. It didn't seem long until the crowd died down and I was able to take a break. I punched out for lunch and sat down with my vanilla latte and with my favorite manga of all time. Yu Yu Hakusho, yes I know I am 18 and still love anime, but I can't help it. It's all Hiei's fault. If he wasn't so damn hot and bad ass, I would dump this obession in a heart beat. And it doesn't help the fact that after reading the manga I just had to watch the anime and found out that he also had to have the sexiest voice that I ever heard of. Damn you Hiei!

Anyway, I had just opened my manga when the page just went blank. There was nothing there at all. I could not for the life of me figure out why it would be blank. I didn't spill anything on it, I didn't put it in water, so what the hell? Just when I was about to scream in fustration (yeah I have a short fuse I guess you can say and I am slightly bipolar) a blinding light went off and I blacked out.

When I came to, I was out in an alley and everthing looked animeish. Slowly I came to my feet and fought off the dizziness that cames when standing. After the dizziness subsided, I walked out of the alley and took a look around. People were going about their normal day and nobody noticed me, in fact things would have appeared alright if it weren't for the fact that everything still looked cartoonish. That was't what really freaked me out though, no it was something that I saw out of the corner of my eye that had me thinking that I should be in a loony ben. It was a girl about my height, with sea green hair, wearing a formal greenish kimoto, with red eyes that held some fear from the men in front of her. I was seeing Yukina and she looked like she was in trouble.

**(I could end it here, it seems like a good place, but I won't.)**

If this is real or not and I lost my mind, Yukina still needs help and I am not just about to stand here and let her get hurt. So I quickly made my way to her and the three guys that were blocking her path. "Please, let me be on my way. I don't want any trouble. Please." Yukina pleaded as she tried to get away from the guys.

"Now why would we do that. We are only looking to have some fun and you little lady look like you could use some fun to. So why not come with us. We can all have fun togther." The ring leader spoke as he made an attempt to grab her wrist.

"No, please, leave me alone."

"Hey! If the lady said leave her alone that means leave her alone." I yelled as I came up behind her. She looked startled that some one had actually came to help. I think so was more startled though to find that her hero is a girl about as small as her. One of the three men took one look at me and laughed.

"Ha. Looks like we have two ladies that want to have fun."

"As if. In order for me to even think about having fun with either of you I would have to drunk off my ass. Back the hell off or I will rip off your balls with my bare hands and shove them up your ass." I retorted as I gentely placed myself in fornt of Yukina, incase I had to make good on my threat. The last guy took another look at us and asked,"What are you two together or something. Cause if not, then beat it. This is none of your concern."

"So what if I am with her." Yukina looked abit confused and was about to say something, but I reached behind me and give her wrist a light squeez. She got the hint and remained quiet. "Now, if you don't mind, GET LOST JERKS!" I screamed at them and gave them all one hell of a scary glare. They ran off seeing that I was seriouse, but looked back to scream some insults. I clamed down after they left and turned to look a Yukina. "Hey, you all right?"

"Yes, thank you for your help." She quietly replied and then bent down to pick up some plasitc bags that I didn't noticed before. _'She must have been shopping before those jerks came around.'_ I thought as I helped her pick up the fallen groceries. "Thank you, but you don't have to do that." She franticly said.

"It's alright. These bags look alittle heavy. Do you need some help getting them to your car?" I knew she didn't drive, but I couldn't let her know that. It would only freak her out if I said that I actually knew her. But I could offer to help carry them until Kuwabara comes around. I am sure he would be with her.

"I don't drive. I walked here." She timidly adimited.

"Well, do you have someone that can help you carry all of this? Surely you didn't come on your own." Looking around I waited for the big oaf to come out of nowhere yelling her name and his claims of his undying love for her. Yukina blushed a bit and mubled something under her breath. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I did in fact come alone. But I was not expecting to buy so many things. I'm afraid that I got carried away." She explained, blushing even more. What the hell? I highly doubt that Kuwabara would let her go on her own. Unless, he wasn't there when Yukina had left for the store.

"Well, I got nothing to do. Why don't I help you out a bit? I would feel bad leaving you here to carry all this. Besides those guys might come back again." She was about to protest, but I wouldn't hear it. It's not everyday you meet someone as sweet as Yukina. And as much as I am exicted about meeting the rest of the Yu Yu gang, I would want to wait on it. If Yukina came alone, then that means that noone is at the temple that she lives with Genkai. Plus, I would feel bad just leaving her.

"I would be glad for your help, but only if it is not an inconveince to you. If you have other things to attend to, then I can walk on my own."

"Nonsense. Now, where are we headed?"

"Well, the walk there is pretty long but follow me. Oh, my name is Yukina. May I ask what your name is?"

"Ok, but don't laugh. My name is Cat. It is very nice to meet you." Yukina gave me a disabelieving look, but didn't laugh. On our way to the temple she asked me some questions, like where did I come from. I told her I was from L.A., CA. She seemed pretty exicted and started asking me about what America was like and what our culture was. Even though I knew about her and her friends I asked her questions about herself and her friends. Yukina is soft spoken, but warmed up quickly. Our conversation didn't stop until we reached the top of the stairs to Genkai's temple.

"Dear god. I never want to see another set of stairs in my life again. How in the hell do you do this everyday?" I panted out of breath. I thought the anime and manga exchagerated on the stairs, but I was proven wrong. How in God's name was I going to make it back down. Yukina just laughed and said that she just got use to it. We were about to enter the temple when she asked me to remove my shoes. Saying that it was part of the Japaness culture, which I understood. As we made our way into the living room (the place is huge) I heard some familar voices coming from within.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI! IT WAS A CHEAP SHOT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"LIKE HELL IT WAS! FACE IT YOU JUST SUCK AND WILL NEVER BEAT ME!"

"Oh, my friends are here. I thought they were coming by later. Come meet my friends. You will love them and I am sure they will love you." Yukina partically had to drag me into the room. I was trying my best to get out of her grip, I didn't want to meet them so soon. _'Well, if its just Yusuke and Kuwabara I can handle that. They are easy enough to lie to.'_ I thought as I was finally dragged into the room.

"Yukina, my love. You should have waited for me before you went to the store. I would have gladly gone with you to help you carry the bags." Kuwabara ran up to Yukina to help with the bags and give her a hug. It was sweet the two of them. Yukina still looked pretty clueless to Kuwabara's feelings for her as she returned the hug akwardly and gave him some of the bags. I took this moment to look around. Yusuke was sitting on the floor infornt of the TV with a game on pause, it looked like a fighting game. There wasn't much else in the room, a coffee table, two couches and two chairs was all that was in the room. I was surprised to see Keiko wasn't anywhere near Yusuke.

"Thank you for your help Kazuma. I am sorry for not waiting, but I wanted to get the shopping done before everyone got here. I did over do the shopping though. But I had help, please me Cat. Cat this is Kazuma and he is Yusuke." Yukina introduced me to them, they took a questioningly look at me, but Kuwabara was the first to come up to me. "Hello, its nice to meet you Cat. Here let me get these for you." He then took the bags from me and walked with Yukina to what I assumed was the kitchen to help put the things away.

"So, you help Yukina that is awfully nice of you. To help a stranger and all." Yusuke said as he stood up and made his way towards me. He stopped about two inches from me and stuck out his hand for a shake.

"It was no problem. She had some trouble with a few guys that were bothering her. So I scared them off and had offered to help with the bags when I learned that she didn't have any help. Its nice to meet you Yusuke" I told him as I took his hand and gave him a shake. He still seemed supisous, but then a grin appeared on his face and he asked,"What kind of name is Cat. Like as in neko? Is that just a nickname?"

"No, saidly its not. Cat is my name. Funny hu? But what does "neko" mean?" I was confused. Its not like I knew any Japaness.

"Neko is cat. You're not from here or something?" And that was how our conversation started. Yukina came back with Kuwabara and explained that I came from America, and just like Yukina, they to started asking questions about America and the place I came from. It was fun. And I ended up losing track or time. I had wanted to leave before it got dark or if anyone else showed up. But, luck was not on my side today.

"Wow, L.A. sounds pretty cool and a little rough. But I bet Japan is way cool." Kuwabara claimed. Yes L.A. can be a bit rough, but just depends on what side you live in I guess. I was about to make a commit to Kuwabara when I heard a voice that I didn't think I would hear anytime soon.

"Hn. As if a city dubed "The City of Angels" could be rough." A cold voice said behind me. I slowly truned around and faced the demon I thought I would only see in my dreams. Hiei was leaning against the wall, giving a cold glare. He looked as if he was there the whole time. I gulped in some fear. After all, if Hiei gives you a look like that, then it could mean that you are in seriouse trouble. I just hoped that I wasn't.

"Hello Hiei, I was not expecting you to be here as well. It is nice to see you though." Yukina said. She is either use to his glares, or just knows how to ignore them. I wish I had that ability to ignore them. But Hiei's glare soften somewhat when he turned his attention to Yukina. _'Of course he wouldn't give her a scary glare. I mean she is his little sister and he just loves her to death. Not that he will ever admit it.'_ I thought, glad that his eyes were no longer focused on me. But his beautiful red eyes snapped right back on me as soon as I finished my thought. It seems his glare had intensified too. _'Shit I forgot, he reads minds. Fuck!'_

"Who are you?" He asked, his glare still in placed. I was glad I was sitting down, cause if I would have been standing, I might have fallen back form his stare. However, just cause I did not drop dead form his stare, does not mean that I had my voice to answer his question. He was about to move away from the wall when Yukina answered for me.

"Hiei, this is Cat. She helped me with my shopping today and some trouble I had with three men. She is very nice." Hiei hned in response and leaned back against the wall. Still keeping his eyes on me. I briefly wondered if it was not Yukina that answered, would I still be breathing. His glare was giving me the impression that he wanted to murder me.

"Lay off shrimp. Shes cool. What are you doing here anyways?" Kuwabara said. He was not pleased that Hiei was here. Kuwabara thinks that Hiei might have a thing for Yukina, poor idoit. Still hasn't figured out the truth.

"Hiei is here, because I had asked him to be. Its nice to meet you Cat. Please excuse Hiei's behavior. He does not feel comfortable around people he does not know. My name is Shuichi Minamino." Shuichi a.k.a Kurama said as he stepped into the living room. He politly stuck out his hand to me and gave me a hand shake. I always like Kurama as a person, but sometimes he can be to polite and his politeness can be a bit scary sometimes. After all, he is Yoko Kurama.

"It's alright. I understand. Its nice to meet you too, Shuichi. But I am afriad that it is getting late, so I must get going." I said as I got up to leave, but Kurama stopped me before I made it past him.

"I am sorry to say, but on our way here, it started to rain. Pretty hard I might add. And you don't have a coat to keep you warm. Why not stay until the rain lights up or stops." He said as he gentely but firmly tried to get me back to the couch. But I wouldn't let him. I can lie to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina though I hate to. But there is no way in hell can I lie to Kurama, let alone Hiei. Fuck, for all I know he could be reading my thoughts right now.

"Its alright, thank you though for your offer. But I really have to go, you see my father will be awfully worried if I am too late." I tried to tug my arm out of his grip, but he still held on like I wasn't struggling or anything. Yukina once again came to my rescue.

"Well, how about I lend you a coat and you can give it back to me when I see you tomorrow." She then went down the hall way and out of sight. Who said I was coming back?

"Thats nice and all Yukina, but I can't come back tomorrow. I have things to do." I yelled after her. But she came back with a light blue coat with a hoodie. And handed it to my free arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiei give Kurama a look. Kurama gave Hiei an almost unnoticable nod and let go of my arm.

"Here, if you must go, then let me help you into the coat." As he helped me into the coat, I could have sworn I felt him put something on the back of the tag. But maybe I am just being parinode. Yukina walked me out and waved good-bye. I told her that I would see her around, when I don't know, then began to decsend the stairs that I so loath now. Eventually, I found my through the pouring and cold rain to a park. Since I had nowhere to go, I decided to sleep in a decently dry spot under a tree. I guess, in a way I was still hoping that this was all a dream and when I wake up things will be normal. I don't know. It was worth a shot.

**AN: And that is where I leave you. I know that this is my first chapter and it pretty much sucks. I am sorry about that. I really think I should quit while I am ahead, but I won't. Um, yes Hiei and the others will be a bit OCed in the story, but I will try to keep it as orginal as possible. The next chapter will not be written in first person view. At least unless I say otherwise. I wanted to go farther with this but, I can't figure out how to porceed. Review if you want. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry about the spelling and grammer errors. **


	2. The Truth Well Set You Free

**AN: Hey guys I am back with chapter 2 of my Neko Girl story. I know my first chapter sucked ass and I do apologize for that. But, I am trying to get better. I still don't have Microsoft Word on my laptop, but I do have it on my home computer as it turns out. I will be able to use this on some chapters, but sadly not all of them since everyone are fighting to use the home computer. And if I want to update quickly, I may only do so from my laptop. Sorry for the in convince of this. But do bear with me for awhile. If you didn't read the AN from my last chapter then I will remind you that this chapter will not be written in first person point of view. Unless I say otherwise. Not much else to say so let me get the disclaimer out of the way then we can get started. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ITS CHARATERS; I DO HOWEVER OWN CAT A.K.A NEKO.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Telepathy"_

**Flashback, Change of scenery or time and ****AN**

It wasn't easy for Hiei to let the girl go like that. He wanted to question her more. The whole time he was there he had been listing in on her thoughts and found things that he was not comfortable with her knowing. More importantly he wanted to know how she even knew the relationship between himself and Yukina. So far Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, and that fool Koenma knew about her being his sister. That in itself was too uncomfortable for him, let alone someone whom he has barely met. He growled under his breath when Yukina lead the girl out. Kurama then came to stand beside him.

_"I planted a seed that works as a tracking device to the back of the tag of Yukina's coat. We will go after her when she had stayed in a single place for awhile. I personally did not get the impression that she might want to harm us, but we can never be too careful." _Kurama thought to Hiei. Hiei in turn nodded his head agreeing with the fox demon. Hiei had informed Kurama of the girl's knowledge of them. It seemed that she knew more about them then just Hiei's secret about Yukina.

"I am sorry that Cat could not stay over until the rain let off. But she seemed to be in a hurry and I did not want to impose. Still I cannot help, but feel bad for I was the one that brought her out here and kept her for so long. Hopefully she will be alright." Yukina said as she took a seat on one of the two couches next to Kuwabara. Kuwabara was about to put his arm around her as a comfort to her, but stopped when Hiei gave him a scary glare and growled. Instead he just crossed his arms in a pout.

"I highly doubt that she really wanted to leave my love. She seemed to be having fun until the shrimp went and opened his mouth. I mean seriously Hiei, lighten up would ya? She was just trying to be nice and be friends with us. You didn't have to scare her off ya know?" Kuwabara said to the fire demon, which in return just glared harder at the tall teen and growled even louder. Kuwabara shrank back a bit into the cushions at the sound and stare, but sent a weak glare of his own to Hiei. This obviously had no effect on Hiei who was the master of evil glares.

"I don't know Kuwabara, that girl seemed a bit off to me if you ask my opinion." Yusuke said as he turned back to his fighting game. He was starting to suffer withdrawals form not playing so long. "Something tells me that she knew more than she was letting on. I don't know why, but I got the impression that she already knew us. The feeling got worse when Hiei and Kurama came in. She looked scared and suddenly she has to go home now? I don't know my man; I think she is hiding something. Strangely enough though, I never got the feeling that she wanted to hurt us."

"I agree with Yusuke," Kurama spoke as he moved away from Hiei to sit on the second couch. "Hiei was reading her thoughts when we came in and found that she does indeed know a thing or two about us. Wither or not this is bad or good news I can't say for certain. But, I know that it could be bad if one of our enemies were to get a hold of the information that she has. I highly doubt that Koemna would want a normal human knowing about us anyway." He spoke matter of fact, Yusuke was actually quite proud of himself. Hey if the smartest person in the group agreed with you, then that has to mean that you have some sort of brain right?

"But Cat seemed genuine to me. Even when she helped me get away from the group of men that were harassing me. I do not think that she means us any harm. I hope not, I would very much like to be friends with her." Yukina put in softly. There was no doubt in her mind that Cat was a bad person. She saw the kindness in her when she offered to help carry the shopping bags to the temple and she saw the determination to protect when she went to Yukina's aid. Those were good traits to the little ice demon. Traits that were rare and far in between, expect for those in their small group. Adding one more shouldn't hurt, right?

"No one is saying that Cat was faking kindness to you Yukina. We just don't feel comfortable with her knowing so much about us when we know so little of her I guess. We are not going to harm her, but Hiei and I will question her about a few things that is all. No harm will come to her, and if she tells the truth, then perhaps we can keep her here for awhile as a member of our group." Kurama was quick to assure to ice demon. Lord knows that Hiei would have a fit if she started to cry at the idea of not seeing Cat again. It seems Yukina had really gotten attached to the girl in such a short amount of time.

"What are you doing here anyway Hiei? I thought you would still be in the Makai training for the next tournament. Mukuro finally letting you off your leash?" Yusuke joked only to fall face first into the floor with a huge lump on his head. Hiei, who was leaning against the wall only a second ago, was lowering his right fist back to his side from behind the fallen detective. "Hn, I thought you knew better then to tease me detective. Mukuro has no leash on me. If anyone were to have a leash it would be you. If you were listing, the fox asked me here."

Yusuke jumped to his feet to tower over the fire demon. "IT WAS A JOKE HIEI! A FUCKING JOKE! GROW A SENSE OF HUMOR IF YOU CAN'T GROW AN INCH!" He was once again on the floor, only now he was holding his stomach from the blow that Hiei had inflicted with his elbow. The fire demon now had a vein popping in his head while everyone else had a sweat drop.

"Yes, I asked Hiei to come by and stay for a while on Koemna's behalf. You see early this afternoon, a portal appeared and seemed to transport something into the Human World. However when checked, the portal did not come from neither the Spirit World nor the Demon World. In fact, it appears as if the portal may have come from an entirely different dimension. By the time Spirit World's intelligence went to the place where the portal had appeared it was gone and whatever crossed over was missing as well. Koenma would like us to investigate into this matter for awhile as Spirit World is short on staff." Kurama explained. Everyone had a different response to that. Kuwabara was actually excited about the case. He hasn't been on one in years since Yusuke was fired as Spirit Detective and he missed the action. Hiei just gave off an annoyed HN and muttered something about damned babies that were too lazy to get off his royal fat ass and do some work. Yusuke was more than displeased about it.

"What the hell does that pacifier sucking toddler expect me to do about it? He fired me four years ago, I am no longer in debut to him and I don't have to answer to him anymore! Tell him to get off his lazy diaper wearing ass and tell him to look into it! Besides Keiko will kill me if she finds out I took a case from Spirit World. I promised her that my days as a Spirit Detective were done."

"That's why he is asking as a favor only Yusuke. We really don't have to do this, but I had thought that we had nothing better to do and we shouldn't be doing any fighting. Just looking into things and reporting what we have found that's all that we would be doing Yusuke. Besides, this would give us a reason for the four of us to hang out again; get to know what we have all been doing with our lives."

Yusuke gave in after hearing that. He had to admit, he was bored too and it would be nice for the four of them to get together again. "Fine, I'll do it. Only because I got nothing better to do. Keiko should understand this as long as there is no fighting."

"Good. Now, according to Koemna, the portal had opened up sometime around one in the afternoon in the city closest to here. The portal had quickly shut itself up after it had brought something over. What that something is, no one knows for certain. But no trouble has come of it so far." Kurama said with a thoughtful look on his face. Yukina then gasped, catching everyone's attention. "What is it Yukina?"

"I met Cat around one o'clock this afternoon when I went to the store. You and Mister Hiei said that she seemed to know more about us than she was letting on. What if the thing that came through the portal was her? Does that mean she is a bad person or was it accidental?" Yukina exclaimed in a panic voice. She had grown attached to her and invited her into her home. If she was indeed an enemy of her friends, then she had just leaded her to them. Oh Yukina couldn't bare the guilt if she had.

"I doubt it was an accident that she came here. She knew about us and lied about it. If she was brought here on her own will, then she very well could be an enemy. If not, then she was brought here by mistake and has no intensions of harming us. If anything the onna could be just as confused about the situation she is in." Hiei confronted his sister. She seemed to take his line of thinking well and relaxed somewhat. Hiei found himself hoping that the girl was not brought here by choice. He didn't want his sister to cry if he had to kill the girl to protect the group. Screw what the rules say, if anyone meant harm to his family, he was not going to let the offender off so easily.

"The only way we are going to get an answer to that would be to ask her ourselves. Hiei and I will follow the tracking seed I put on her and bring her back. If all is well, then we will take her to Koemna and offer our protection. If not, well, we would still have to take her to Spirit World and let Koemna decide her fate." With that said, Kurama and Hiei both took their leave into the rainy night.

**With Cat**

Cat tried her hardest to get some sleep, she really did. But it seemed impossible with the coldness of the night and the sound of the pouring rain. _'I wish I had my ipod. At least I could block out the sound of the rain then. As for the cold, not much I can do about that. God, I am so going to get sick from this.'_ Cat thought to herself as she squeezed herself into a tighter ball for warmth. She wasn't soaked yet, but freezing to the bone was still unpleasant. Cat had finally come to the conclusion that she had not lost her mind at all, nor was this a dream. However it had happened, Cat was now living in the world of her favorite anime, and she was scared shitless.

_'What am I going to do? I don't have any money or any form of ID that could help me land a job. I am so screwed.'_ She let out a few coughs and sneezes. A sign that things were about to get worse for her. Poor cold little thing. Her glasses had drops of water from the rain and were blurring her vision. She wanted to wipe them clean, but they would just get wet all over again. Besides she wanted to remain dry as possible.

Of course the closest park around had no bathroom for shelter, so she was stuck curled up under the tree with the most leaves and branches to keep her semi dry. He back was to the trunk of the tree and her head lay on her knees. She was trying to get some sleep again, though she knew it would be useless. And that was how they found her. She didn't even hear them approach her until they were right in front of her.

"Hello again Cat, what are you doing out here? I thought you were going home to your father who was so worried about you?" Cat looked up in shock and fright when she heard Kurama's voice. It held no sarcasm nor did it sound angry, but if you read in between the lines, you could tell that he was not happy at being lied too. Neither was his companion, who stood silently by his side.

"Um, hi Shuichi and Hiei. What brings you two out here on this cold and rainy evening?" Cat asked as she slowly got to her feet. The urge to run far away came over her, but she had nowhere to go. Both the demons were blocking her means of escape, so she was stuck between a rock and a herd place. Or more acutely a tree and two demons. _'How the hell did they find me? I knew they wouldn't believe me about going home and all, but to actually come and find me? What the hell did I do to deserve this?'_

"Drop the act onna. We know that you know all about us. How, well that's what we are here to find out." Hiei said as he stepped just a little closer to tower over Cat. Hey, Hiei is 4ft 10in; he has two inches on her. He was going to use his glare and height to his advantage of scaring her into telling him what he knows.

"What are you talking about Hiei, I just met you today and we didn't exactly get a chance to talk." Cat didn't know why she continued to lie. Maybe on some level she thought that even if she told the truth, they still wouldn't believe her. Hell, she herself had a hard time believing to. She moved back away from Hiei and ended up bumping into the tree. _'What are the chances of me getting away from them and running to the nearest home?'_

_ "Your chances of you getting away are nonexistent onna. Now you could either tell the truth on your own or I could just rip it out of your memories, and if that should happen I will be sure to make it as painful as possible."_ Hiei's voice boomed in her head. She nearly jumped up the tree when she heard him. "Holy crap! Don't do that. Its freaky and an invasion of my privacy." Hiei just gave her a cruel looking smirk in response.

"Cat, let's be honest here. We know that you are not from here and that you somehow know about us. What we need to know is how you got here and why. We don't want to hurt you. Do we Hiei?" The last sentence was meant as a warning to the fire demon, who took a step back from Cat, but did not lessen his glare. Cat tore her eyes away from Hiei's red ones and looked at Kurama's emerald ones. She found that he honestly did not want to hurt her, so she sighed and sat back down on the muddy ground. "Ok, I'll tell you the truth. I honestly have no idea how I got here. I was at work on my lunch break reading a manga about Yu Yu Hakusho and then a bright light came out of nowhere. I blacked out, and then when I came to, I was here. That's all. I swear."

Kurama listened carefully Cat explained what happened. He could tell that she was telling the truth. And Hiei was reading her mind, discreetly, to see if she was telling the truth. When Hiei nodded his head at Kurama, Kurama extended a hand to Cat to help her up. "There that wasn't so hard was it? Let's get you to the temple to warm up; you can stay there for now. But I do have a question."

Cat took his hand and he gently pulled her up. "What's your question?"

"What's a Yu Yu Hakusho?"

**AN: That's it for now. Chapter 2 I think came out way better then chapter 1. Mostly due to the fact that it was not written in first person. Um, not much to say so just review if you want. See you next time. Oh by the way, this chapter took up 6 pages on Microsoft word, so I am sorry if it seems small on fanfiction.**


End file.
